The conventional type of mechanism for actuating the flush valve in a toilet tank has been in use for decades, and generally speaking, it has provided relatively trouble-free and efficient service. It does have one feature, however, to which attention is now being turned, and that is the fact, that at each flushing operation, the entire contents of the tank is discharged.
While in the past, it has never been considered a matter of any concern, present conditions have altered such an attitude, and various suggestions have been made to alleviate water demands in this particular area. One such suggestion is "put a brick in your tank." The efficacy of this method is open to question. Toilet tanks are usually designed to discharge an adequate amount of water to take care of normal conditions, and any reduction of that amount frequently makes a second flushing necessary.
Bending of the rod which carries the ball float is sometimes resorted to. This method has two further disadvantages. The ball float on a bent rod has a tendency to rotate the rod, causing interference with the float and the side of the tank, and thereby preventing the supply of water to the tank from being shut off. Another reason why this method is ill-advised is because lowering of the level of water in the tank decreases the head of the discharge with consequent lack of efficiency of operation.
The present invention is based upon the fact, that there times when the complete discharge of a toilet tank is unnecessary. If there is no solid matter to be disposed of, any other need for flushing can usually be satisfied by a much smaller discharge of water. It is the principal object of the invention, therefore, to provide a means whereby a curtailed flushing of a tank can be effected. A further object is to provide adjustment for such means.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawing forming a part hereof: